Walking in Another's Shoes
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set during OotP. Harry feels that Snape doesn't understand his problems and vice versa. Two unspoken wishes made at the same time has an unexpected result. COMPLETE.
1. Part One

**I don't own Harry Potter. This takes place shortly after Harry's first Occlumency lesson with Snape in OotP.**

Part One

Harry rubbed his scar as he left his first Occlumency lesson with Snape. It was twinging painfully and his dislike of Snape increased. _He was harsh and attacked me over and over without actually coaching me on how to really repel his attack. All he told me was to discipline my mind and control my emotions. Hmph, easier said than done. I wish we could switch places so he could understand my problems and what I have to go through._

Snape scowled as he scooped his thoughts out of the Pensieve. He hated having to give Potter these Occlumency lessons. If it wasn't for this unusual connection between Potter and the Dark Lord, Dumbledore wouldn't have requested he give Potter these lessons. The headmaster could have taught the boy, but he feared the connection and that the Dark Lord would learn of it and utilize it to attack Dumbledore through Potter, if he chose to do so.

_This first lesson was a disaster. Potter is not even trying! I think he enjoys this connection; makes him feel special and important. If he knew all the reasons why it's essential for him to learn this, then he would be actually making an effort! He doesn't know what I have to go through! I wish he really understood me and why Occlumency is necessary. I also wish he knew what my life is like._

Suddenly, Snape clutched his forehead as a searing pain coursed through it. He groaned low at it, only it didn't sound like his voice; it sounded like Potter. The pain faded and Snape lifted his head, looking around and blinking in confusion. He was in a circular dormitory room with five four-poster beds with red velvet curtains. _Only one House has red as a color: Gryffindor. But how did I get all the way up here?_ He shook his head slightly and turned to leave the room when his forehead seared again. He doubled over as crazy laughter rang in his ears; a laugh he was familiar with: The Dark Lord. He was in a happy, jubilant mood. Something wonderful had happened. Furthermore, the Dark Lord's laughter was also coming out of his mouth!

Snape straightened up and recoiled as the laughter died in his throat, the happy feeling faded away, and his forehead was still throbbing. He turned to a dresser mirror to find out why his head hurt. He drew closer and the reflection of a green-eyed, black-haired, bespectacled boy stared back at him. He blinked and so did the image. He stepped back and looked down to see himself wearing black robes with the Gryffindor crest and a uniform with a red and gold tie. He gaped at the clothes and then up at the mirror with a look of horror.

_Oh, Merlin's beard! I'm in Potter's body! How did this happen!?_

A brief bolt of pain lanced through his head and Harry staggered for a moment. _Whoa, what was that?_ he wondered. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Snape's office. _Wait. How did I get down here? I better get out of here before Snape finds me here and possibly deduct points from Gryffindor._

He strode toward the door and paused. His strides were longer and everything seemed a little smaller as if he was observing everything from a great height. He looked down to see he was wearing billowing black robes that were _very_ familiar: They were Snape's robes! He whirled around and spotted the Pensieve before heading over to it. He looked down into it and his face was reflected in the clear substance…only it wasn't his face: It was Snape's!

_What!? I'm in Snape's body!? How did this happen? Wait. Dumbledore. I'll go to Dumbledore. I just hope he believes me._ Harry left the room and ascended the stairs, heading for Dumbledore's office. He reached the stone gargoyle and saw his body approaching from the opposite direction, wearing an urgent expression. _That has to be Snape in my body since I'm in his._

Snape scowled at his body, knowing that Potter was in it. "Potter, what have you done?" he demanded in Harry's voice.

"I didn't do anything," Harry insisted, Snape's voice issuing from his mouth.

Snape made a dismissive noise and turned to the gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbees," he said. The gargoyle sprang aside, the wall opened, and both of them stepped onto the moving stairs. They reached the top and Snape knocked on the door. "Enter," came Dumbledore's voice.

Snape entered and Harry followed. Both approached the desk and Snape saw that Dumbledore was looking at Potter and not him. Of course, he knew why and expected that as the headmaster didn't know what had just happened. "Headmaster," he said. "Somehow, Potter and I have switched bodies. One moment I was in my office and the next I was in Gryffindor Tower in Potter's dorm."

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Snape and regarded him thoughtfully. "Did you happen to say or think a wish, Severus?"

"I…I did. The words I thought were I wish he really understood me and why Occlumency is necessary. I also wished he knew what my life is like."

"And you, Harry? Did you make a wish?"

Yes. I was thinking, I wish we could switch places so he could understand my problems...Professor, did I do this?"

"Partly, Harry. It's also partly Severus too. The only way this could happen is if the two of you made a similar wish at the same time. You wanted Professor Snape to understand you, Harry and you wanted Harry to understand you, Severus."

"And since we wished at the same time, we switched places," Snape said. "Is there a way to reverse this?"

"Certainly: When you understand each other."

"No way," Harry said as Snape said, "Impossible." Both glared at each other.

"If you don't, then you'll never switch back." He watched Snape and Harry glare at each other for another moment before looking away. "Now, to understand one another, I'm afraid you'll have to live as each other. That means that Severus will sleep, eat, and have classes with Gryffindor and Harry, you will have to teach Potions and have meals with the staff."

"Stay in Gryffindor!?" Snape said, disgusted.

"_Teach_ Potions!?" Harry gasped.

"It's the best way to understand one another: By being each other. Furthermore, only the three of us should know what's happened."

As the wall closed and the gargoyle returned to its spot, Snape said, "You'll find the syllabus and lesson notes on my desk. Do try not to sound idiotic when teaching."

"You taught me for almost five years. I have a good idea of how to act and I won't sound like an idiot. I have your voice after all.

"By the way, you need to be nice to my housemates, especially Ron and Hermione."

Snape grimaced for a moment. "Very well, Potter."

"Good. Oh and the password's chivalry." Harry turned and walked away, heading to the office and bedchamber that would be his for now. _This is gonna be hard,_ he thought. _I have to act cold and cruel to my housemates, friendly to the Slytherins, and teach on top of that. On the other hand, I can give Snape some of his own medicine by acting toward him the way he does to me. Dumbledore did say to understand Snape, I have be like him._

Snape stalked up the stairs, hardly believing this. He had to act like Potter and he really didn't know how the boy behaved outside of his class. He was aware of who his friends were, but how did he talk to them? He doubted it was in a cruel way as he was told to be nice to them. He also doubted Potter spoke in an arrogant or bragging manner. _It'll be hard being nice. I've grown comfortable to my cold, expressionless ways._

_ Worst of all, it's Potter's O.W.L. year. I have to do his homework! I hope understanding comes soon because being a teenager once was enough and that goes double for the O.W.L. exams!_


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"All right, Harry? You left in a hurry," Ron called as Snape climbed into the Common Room.

"Uh, yeah. I left some homework behind in the library," Snape lied.

"Oh, okay, but you hardly took any homework out. You said your scar hurt too much ot focus."

"Yes, well some of it fell out when we left."

Snape hurried up the stone steps and into the top dorm where he quickly located the bed he was to sleep in, changed his clothes, and got into bed. He closed the curtains and laid there for a time, cursing Potter for making a wish at the same time he did. _If only he had waited a little longer to think it or thought it sooner, this wouldn't have happened._ He rolled over and felt something hard against his temple: The glasses. He growled softly, took them off, and laid them on the bedside table before drifting into a sleep punctuated with a dream of walking down a corridor that ended in a pain black door. He woke up in the morning with the scar prickling uncomfortably and he rubbed it forcefully to make it stop; it didn't work.

_How does Potter put up with this?_ Snape wondered later as he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. _My guess is that he does, sometimes. Now, that dream last night. I recognize it as the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. I know the Dark Lord dwells on the prophecy which is why Potter dreams of it, even though he doesn't know why._

Snape entered the Great Hall and immediately looked up at the Staff Table to see Potter in his usual seat, hardly eating anything. He sat beside Weasley and across from Granger. He pulled some eggs, bacon, and toast toward him and filled his plate as the owl post arrived. A brown owl brought Granger a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ who gave it a Knut and took the paper. She unfolded it, looked at the front page, and gasped loudly.

"What?" Weasley asked.

Granger laid the paper out and Snape gaped at the article that showed ten photographs and topped with the story of a mass breakout from Azkaban early yesterday evening. _About shortly after I ended up in Potter's body. I experienced his happiness and this is why he was happy._ He glanced up at the Staff Table again and noticed Professor Sprout reading the _Prophet_ with Potter also looking at it. He returned to his breakfast.

Harry headed downstairs to prepare for his first Potions class, his mind still whirling over the article he just read. _Ten Death Eaters escaped. That's sure to make Voldemort happy…really happy. If this happened yesterday, why didn't I experience it? Oh, wait. I usually get those flashes through my scar, but I'm in Snape's body so I don't have a scar to receive them through…but Snape does! Maybe he got it shortly after we switched. Well, there's one problem he probably understands now._

Harry went through his morning problem-free. He put on his Snape act and no one gave him weird looks, proof that his acting was good. He knew he wouldn't see the fifth-years today and sat down to lunch, his mind on his situation. Thus far, it wasn't so bad being Snape, apart from being an unpopular teacher. But, then he had been whispered about and pointed at it this years as people believed he was a lying, crazy show-off, so this was a welcome change.

Harry returned to Snape's office to grade some essays before his next class. He was in the middle of one when a burst of flame appeared near the ceiling making him jump. A roll of parchment landed on the desk and he picked it up, opened it, and saw it was an invitation to see Dumbledore after dinner tonight. _He probably wants to ask me how I'm doing, _he thought.

"Good evening, Harry. I trust your day has been okay."

"Yes, sir. It still feels weird, though." Harry put a hand to his throat to empathize a point.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I don't doubt that. There is much I want to discuss and now is an excellent time with Umbridge making sure students are not out past curfew.

"First, I can look at you and talk freely while you're in Severus' body since there's no scar connecting you to Voldemort. You see, it's because of this connection that I haven't looked at you for months. I was concerned that Voldemort would make use of the connection by using you to spy on me. This is why it's necessary for you to learn Occlumency, even now."

"Now?" Harry repeated. _It's necessary right now while I'm in Snape's body?_

"Yes. You know Severus is pretending to be loyal to Voldemort in order to spy on him, yes? If Voldemort decided to call on Severus before you switch back, it would be you he gets and if he performs Legilimency and learns what happened, both you and Severus will likely be killed.

"Severus risks his life to spy on Voldemort to help us delay his attempt to seize power. One such delay to prevent him from seizing a prophecy. A prophecy to do with you and him. Tell me: Have you had any dreams that made no sense to you?"

"Yes. I've had dreams for month of walking down a corridor that ends in a locked black door."

"Ah, that door leads to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Within that Department is a room called The Hall of Prophecy. I fear that Voldemort would use the connection between you to try and lure you there because prophecies can only be removed by people for whom they are made."

"Why does he want it?"

"He believes it holds the key to destroying you. He also wants to understand why his attack on you as a baby failed. No doubt you've wondered a little as well as why he attacked you in the first place." Harry nodded. "Fortunately the prophecy was made to me so I can reveal it to you and thus you will not be tricked into going to the Ministry."

Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling stunned, but satisfied in knowing why he had those dreams, why Occlumency was necessary, why Dumbledore haven't looked at him for months, and that Snape risked his life by spying on Voldemort. _I didn't know that Snape risked his life to spy on Voldemort, that it could be really dangerous. Snape must be extremely skilled at Occlumency if he can lie to Voldemort and get away with it as Snape has said that Voldemort is an accomplished Legilimens. I could respect Snape if I knew why he hates me. I can't ask him, but I would like to know._

Snape stared at the back of his right hand. There were white marks there, spelling out the words _I must not tell lies._ How did those get on his skin? He doubted Harry put them there himself, as it would be painful. So, how?

Weasley leaned over to look at his hand. "That was an evil thing Umbridge made you do. All 'cause you said You-Know-Who's back."

"Yeah," Snape muttered as he returned to his Care of Magical Creatures homework. _So, that's what happened. I had no idea what her detentions were like. That is pure evil. I'm all for giving Potter detention, but even I wouldn't resort to having the skin cut open and scar._

Snape finished his Magical Creatures homework and was about to start his Divination one when Weasley whispered, "So, Harry. When's the next D.A. meeting?"

Snape looked up, bewildered. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The D.A. When's the next meeting?"

"I-I don't know." _What did Potter forget to tell me?_ Snape wondered. _Is it some kind of secret club; a violation of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four, I believe. I need to speak to Potter and find out everything I need to know if I'm going to act like him._


	3. Part Three

**I forgot one important detail. This story is on a website called Hogwarts Extreme and the author name is my account so please do not report me and claim I'm copying. I assure you, Lunastar1981 is me.**

Part Three

Harry awoke Wednesday morning feeling well-rested thanks to having no scar to give him dreams of the Department of Mysteries corridor. _I wonder if Snape's using Occlumency to block it or if my inability to use it is preventing him from doing so. Wait…will we still have a lesson tonight despite being switched? I guess we could. Dumbledore said I need to learn Occlumency, particularly now._ He got out of bed, dressed, and left for the Great Hall. He had just reached the Entrance Hall when he heard his own voice call, "Professor Snape!" He slowly turned and fixed Snape with the same cold sneer he usually received. "Yes, Potter?" he drawled.

"Can we talk…sir?" Snape asked, speaking as Harry would to him.

Harry jerked his head and led Snape to an unused classroom. Once the door was closed, Snape said, "Potter, what is the D.A.?"

"What?"

"Weasley was asking about the next meeting last night. I'm guessing this a secret club, violating Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. I take it that you're the leader?"

"Yes, but Hermione had the idea. There are twenty-eight people in it. I was planning to teach the Shield Charm and eventually Patronuses…"

"And how do you tell twenty-eight people without it being suspicious?" Snape was interest, despite it being illegal. The idea of a club going on under Umbridge's nose without her knowledge was a bit amusing to him.

"There should be a fake Galleon in one of your pockets." Snape dug around until he pulled it out. "It's charmed so that when I, or rather you, decide the next meeting. You touch it with your wand to change the numbers. The other members have coins that will grow hot to let them know about the meeting."

"I'm guessing Granger came up with it?"

"Yes, sir. By the way, are we having an Occlumency lesson tonight?"

"I don't know, Potter."

"Please, sir? Professor Dumbledore told me why it's important. I mean, what if Voldemort calls a meeting while we're switched? If he learns of what happened, he'll probably kill both of us."

Snape was silent for a moment, knowing Harry had a point. "All right. Eight o'clock tonight."

"Thanks, professor."

Harry and Snape kept up their respective acts and when Snape was asked about the D.A., he said he'll schedule one, but not tonight.

"Having Remedial Potions again?" a Hufflepuff he knew named Zachrias Smith sneered.

"Yeah, that's right," Snape snapped. He was kind of regretting having Potter say this lie, mostly because _he_ was the one saying it now.

Snape descended the steps into the dungeon, beating the familiar path to his office. _A little over forty-eight hours ago, I was waiting for Potter to show up for his first lesson. Now __I'm__ coming to __him__._ He reached the door, opened it, entered, and closed it.

"Hello, professor," Harry said, facing his teacher and holding Snape's wand.

"Hello, Potter. We'll pick up where we left off. Try to repel my attack."

_I can do this,_ Harry thought as Snape drew Harry's wand. _I need to master this._ He kept the wand down and his mind empty of thought and emotion. He had found it hard to do so on Monday and even now with him preoccupied with the switch, but now that he knew why he had to learn it, he was determined to succeed.

"_Legilimens!_" Snape cried.

Harry saw a memory coming to the surface and pushed it down while pushing against Snape's intrusion. He felt Snape trying to force his way in and Harry pushed back harder. The office that had been hazy came into sharp focus and he saw Snape stagger back and lift the wand which ended the spell.

"Good, Potter," he said. "Much better. Again. _Legilimens!_"

Snape left shortly before nine, satisfied with Potter's performance. He was determined to learn it now that he understood why it was so important. _If he had been told earlier, our first lesson may not have been so bad. I'm starting to realize that Potter is more capable than I first thought. He may not be as arrogant as his father; in fact I think I see more of Lily in him._

_ We did agree that our next lesson should be on the first Monday or Wednesday after we've switched back and in the meantime Potter will practice emptying his mind every night. I have no doubt that we will understand each other. One cannot switch places and not understand the person better._ Snape pulled out the fake Galleon; after talking to key members concerning Quidditch practices, he found tomorrow night would be ideal for a D.A. meeting. He focused on Thursday night at eight o' clock before putting his wand to the coin. He watched in amazement as the numbers on the coin changed. _This is a Protean Charm, a N.E.W.T. standard and Granger pulled it off. Not surprising, really. She is a clever witch._

Harry slowly exhaled after Snape left. His mind had been attacked several times during the lesson and each time Harry fought back and did not resort to the wand in his hand. When Snape decided to stop for now, he requested the lessons be put on hold until they switched back. Harry agreed and told Snape about where the D.A. met for meetings and what to think to get the Room of Requirement to appear. Harry suspected that Snape may schedule a meeting and thus told him this crucial piece of information.

_After all, he can't ask Ron or Hermione; it would look suspicious. I believe I respect Snape for all he does- except for how he treats me. He hates me, probably because I look like my father whom he claims was arrogant and egoistical. I can't help but wonder if there's some truth to that. He believes I'm the same way, but I'm not. At least I don't think I am._

He turned to the Pensieve that he had carefully stored after coming back to the office Monday night. He brought it over to the desk and prodded the substance with his wand. He watched the contents swirl and examined the thoughts, but none were Snape's nor were any of them holding important information about Voldemort or his father. He even swirled the Pensieve like he had seen Dumbledore do once, focusing on the information he sought, but still nothing.

_I guess Snape took them back after the lesson. That makes sense._ He rubbed his temples. He successfully blocked Snape during the lesson but he still had a headache from it. _I think I'll get some sleep and practice emptying my mind as I'm supposed to._

"_Protego!_" the cry echoed all over the room as did various minor jinxes. Snape partnered Longbottom and he was astonished at the boy's performance. Longbottom was usually a wreck in Potions, something he noticed as he was currently occupying Potter's body. But at D.A. meetings, he was a completely different person. He put Longbottom with Weasley and Granger so that he could walk among the others and give them pointers. He briefly mused about how he and Potter were quite good as Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching; it was something they had in common. He also reflected on earlier that evening. He had asked Potter about his map and how it worked, figuring it would be a useful tool and he was right. He was able to get to the Room of Requirement safely by seeing where Flich and Umbridge were located. Of course, Weasley and Granger were with him.

He approached Cho Chang at one point and she smiled shyly at him. He gave an awkward smile of his own as he passed. _I wonder…Does Potter have a crush on Miss Chang or vice versa or maybe it's mutual? I don't know if it's a healthy relationship, but I'm not going to interfere in Potter's love life as it's not really my business or concern._

_ Speaking of Potter, I have to admit that this is an impressive room. I never knew it existed. I believe I've been mistaken about him. He's a boy just like any other, but with a dangerous destiny awaiting him. He has unusual problems because of that destiny and he has to put up with school and the trials of growing up on top of that. I understand the school and growing up parts, but the prophecy? I suspect that Dumbledore has told him about it earlier in the week and I must say, he seems to be taking it well. Perhaps he's always know that he would have to face the Dark Lord in the end._

Snape looked at his watch and blew the whistle the Room had given him. "That's all the time we've got. We'll meet another time. Good job, everyone."


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Harry awoke Friday morning and his thoughts were on Snape, naturally. He thought about everything he knew and learned about Snape this week, piecing it together to create an incomplete but different picture of the man he knew. _He spies on Voldemort who believes Snape works for him to spy on Dumbledore. He's clearly an expert Occlumens to lie to Voldemort who's a skilled Legilimens. He risks his life doing this. He torments and hates me because I look like my father who didn't like Snape during their school days. But, if Dad tormented Snape, then that would explain he dislike of me. I can't say I like it or feel that's fair, but I understand the reasoning. Overall, I understand Snape and I want to tell him. Luckily, the fifth-years have Potions before lunch today. I'll keep Snape after class so we can have privacy._ Harry nodded as he dressed before leaving for breakfast.

He arrived at the Staff Table as Dumbledore was about to sit. The headmaster looked at Harry who inclined his head and said, "Professor."

Dumbledore returned the gesture and mouthed, "Harry," who gave a tiny nod before sitting. His eyes drifted to the Gryffindor Table and landed on Snape sitting with Ron and Hermione. Neither one gave any indication that they knew they were sitting with Snape. _Well, as he's a good actor with Voldemort, it makes sense that he could act as me._

Snape stared at his plate as he ate, letting the talk and bickering of Weasley and Granger wash over him. His thoughts were on Harry, piecing together everything he had learned of the boy. It created a different image from the one he had seen for years. _He's not really like James. He doesn't hex anyone he wants and he doesn't flaunt his Quidditch skills. He seems to be kind, thoughtful, and cares about teaching Defense to his classmates despite it being illegal. James wouldn't have done that to teach others; he would have done it because it would be illegal. I think I understand Harry since I'm starting to call him by name instead of surname and I need to find a way to tell him._

Harry was anxious to get to the fifth-years' class for he had a way to get Snape alone. He kept his anxiousness hidden as he taught his first class. He acknowledged that he may continue to teach Potions for a while as he thought it likely that Snape would never understand him. _And if he doesn't, it'll only be a matter of time before Voldemort kills both of us._

The bell rang for break and his class filed out while he sat at his desk gathering his thoughts. He wanted to make sure he said what he wanted to say and make it clear that he understood Snape. The bell rang again and he heard footsteps approaching the classroom. He rose and swept toward the door, putting on his Snape face, opening the door, and watching the students file in quietly. He locked eyes with Snape as he passed and curled his lip at him. Once everyone was in, Harry closed the door, stalked to the front, and began class. He watched them brew from the front of the room before prowling around the room. He felt bad as always about being hard on his housemates, particularly Neville while favoring the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. His act was complete with docking points from Gryffindor the way that Snape does and speaking of Snape, he was brewing like Harry would. Toward the end of class, Snape corked a sample and put it on the desk. Harry picked it up and examined it: It was better than he would have done, but not perfect and therefore…

"Potter, I want a word after class," he barked. Snape turned to give an angry look before heading back to his seat. Harry smiled coldly. _Perfect!_ The bell rang and as everyone else left, he noticed Ron lingering.

"Go ahead to lunch, Ron. I'll be there shortly," Snape said. The red-haired boy left, closing the door behind him and Snape approached Harr who stood beside the desk. "Excellent acting, Potter. Very good."

"You as well, sir. These last few days has been a learning experience. I learned things about you that are impressive and I respect you for it. I finally understand you, Professor. I'll understand if you don't the feel same way about me, though."

Snape was surprised. Harry thought that Snape didn't understand him? He shook his head. "You're wrong, Potter. I learned things about you, too. You're not really like your father; more like your mother, actually. I was wrong to go of my way to torment you. You have enough to deal with without me adding to it. I don't hate you, but I won't be friendly either. The point is, I understand you as well, Potter."

Harry was about to ask about his parents when his head throbbed and his hands flew to his temples. He saw Snape clutch the scar before closing his eyes. The throbbing traveled from his temple to his forehead and he staggered as it ended. His forehead twinge slightly before fading and he was aware that his hands were on his forehead, though he had no memory of moving them there.

Pain shot through his scar and Snape clutched it, eyes screwed up against it. No flash into the Dark Lord's min came, thanks to his nightly practice of Occlumency, but it was still painful. The pain left the scar and went to his temples and oddly enough his hands were already at his temples, but he didn't remember moving them there. The pain faded to a dull throb and Snape opened his eyes to see Potter standing there, eyes closed and clutching his scar. _Wait. I'm seeing Potter's body which means we've switched back. Our admissions reversed the wish._

"Potter, it's over. We've switched back," Snape said, relishing in using his own voice again.

Harry's eyes flew opened and he lowered his hands as he straightened up. He looked into Snape's cold smirking face before looking down and smile. He was back in his own body! He looked up again. "Sir, what do you know about my parents?"

"Your father had a habit of hexing people and bragging about his Quidditch talent and you can ask Black about that. I've known your mother shortly before going to Hogwarts. We were friends until I insulted her in my fifth year. Again, Black can tell you about it."

Harry nodded as Snape ushered him out of the room. "Not a word of what I said about your parents to anyone except Black and Lupin, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry hurried off to lunch, looking forward to talking to his friends again. Snape headed up a while after Potter and arrived at the Staff Table, bowing to Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster."

"Severus," Dumbledore replied, a knowing smile on his lips. He leaned toward his Potions Master and added softly, "Welcome back."

Ron stared at Harry open-mouthed. "We were hanging out with Snape all week since Monday after your Occlumency lesson?" he asked softly as they sat in a corner of the Common Room. "We had no clue."

"No one knew, except Dumbledore," Harry said. "It was better that only the three of us knew."

"That's an interesting way to know someone," Hermione said.

"It was, but I don't want to go through anything like that again. It was hard walking in another's shoes."

The End


End file.
